The Rise of the Legend
by Wolfang68
Summary: Naruto have been neglected by the village and parents in favour for his gifted siblings. He left Konoha, not only for Konoha future, but also in search of a place for him to belong. In the land and fractions with history of bloody wars, rose an empire. Is this the place for Naruto have longed for. Minato & Kushina alive. Rated T for now. Maybe M later in the story if blood and gore


6 years. 6 damn years have I lived in this village without an ounce of love, respect, or positive attention. Reason why you ask. Well, let me tell you. My twin sister Akira, happens to unlock bloodlines of Uzumaki and Namikaze clans at very young age of 3, and a prodigy at that. Because of this, the society and my family, slowly and eventually focused on Akira, and my existence was almost invisible until the great disaster came. The Kyuubi rampage 3 years ago had devastated Konoha, and the people blamed me because they believed I'm some kind of bad omen or a curse that brought the Kyuubi. So naturally, people have been trying to get me killed or abuse me every chance they got, while they worshiped 2 jinchuriki; Menna and Yuri as heroes of the village after Yondaime Hokage sealed the yin and yang of Kyuubi into them. Menna and Yuri are my younger twin siblings who not only happens to be born on the same day as Kurama's attack, but on the same date as Akira's and mine as well. Menna is a carbon copy of Minato and Yuri happens to be carbon copy of Kushina, with her hair being shorter and in a ponytail.

Ever since Akira had unlocked her bloodlines at age of 3, and my parents ignored me, I started my own training. I couldn't really blame my siblings for getting more attention than me for what they had no control over, but it infuriates me that they had done nothing to make the situation a bit better. Even worse is that my twin sister have started to completely ignore me a year after the Kyuubi's attack, when we used to be inseparable. Menna, contempt me for being a weakling and scorn my existence. While Yuri on the other hand, looks wary around me. I don't know why, but I highly speculate that she just shy around me.

Nagato came and became a Konoha jounin, along with Konan after they heard about Kushina being one of last Uzumaki, and what happened with Kyuubi. Nagato and Konan are usually busy doing missions, meaning they usually message my parents for any relationship connection. Since what they know about the family is from my parents, they wouldn't know about me. Karin lives with my family since last year, when my parents found her about to be taken in by Orochimaru, after her village burned down a year ago. They successfully managed to stop Orochimaru capturing the girl, and adopt her after learning that she was an Uzumaki and she have nowhere to go. She mostly quiet and stay to herself, which I couldn't blame that she still have the trauma of her village destroyed. She is making progress but she usually stays to herself when she is not playing with Akira and Yuri.

With all the neglect, it had lead me to get myself all the necessity for everything. The method I used most of the time was savaging in garbage bins since stealing was too risky of getting caught, which I've learned very early on. But I do hunt once in a while in the forest just outside the walls of the village. About 90 percent of times, I have failed to catch one, and even if I did managed to catch something, I usually burnt them when I tried to cook it. Well, at least I'm getting better. It pretty easy to get outside of the village. The chunins guarding the gate sleep most of the time there, and even when they are awake, I just use hidden underground network of passageways I discovered in one of red district old abandoned building. I consider myself lucky to able to learn kage bushin in my father's library during my training, though my limit is 1. He made huge safety measures to protect this library, but made this only accessible to everyone in this family and godparents, with exception to me, due to not knowing I exist. Luckily, I'm happens to be a natural at fuinjutsu, and self-taught myself everything I know about it. But, it took me about 11 months of intense study and research just to get past the safety measures my father and mother have made to just get into the library.

In the village, the only people I have good relationship with are my classmates, Anko, Iruka, Hana Inuzuka, and Itachi, when I entered the academy with Aira. Anko's guardian, Orochimaru turned out to be a traitor to the village couple years ago, and left. Leaving weak Anko in the mercy of village despise, until I came into her life. We have a lot in common, it was completely natural for us to be close and help each other when in need. She does once in a while come to me cry upon whenever she has thought of her ex-guardian or villagers harsh treatments got to her. Other than that she is living happy and lively life. Though I cannot really say the same thing for myself.

 **Forrest outside of the village**

'Why, why, why! Why does this always happen to me!' I screamed in thought as I shot an arrow from an old bow at a rabbit 5 meters away. The arrow went through the rabbit and embedded into the second rabbit that was just behind the first one. 'Why do I deserve the harsh treatment?' I thought as I shot another arrow at a bird which was flying away from my kills, and missed. 'My family ignores me, village hates me and play cat and mouse every day where my life is at jeopardy. Why me!?' I draw my bow again but broke as I pulled the string too strong. I sighed "Great this was my last bow. It just couldn't get worse, could it?" Just when I said that rain started to pour. "Kami just loves to prove me wrong." sighed again and gotten my catch and started to look for somewhere to take shelter. Sometime later, I managed to find a small cave, just at the side of a hill and prepared and ate my catch. I have been sitting at the mouth of the cave, spacing out to the forest as the rain continued to pour down.

'Only if I was strong, only if I'm special, then would they recognize me? Would they treat me like a real family? It wouldn't turn out like this, would it?' The more I thought, the more I doubt myself. I suddenly felt strange vibe coming from deep in the cave. I looked into the cave at entrance and saw nothing but darkness consuming the cave deeper. This strange vibe is making me feel like something calling me and I should be going down the cave where it this vibe is coming from. 'What do I get to lose, Eh' I thought as I took a decent piece of wood from fire pit, and started going deeper down the cave.

After a while of going down the cave, I came to the end of the cave, and I'm amazed at what I'm looking at. The fire on piece of wood, being the only source of light, I couldn't quite figure out what I'm looking at. What I'm looking at the end of the cave seems to be very flat wall, which happens to be too flat to be made naturally, have these strange straight lines and symbol carvings on the wall. At the end of one carving is sphere dent in the wall. Since the precision of flat wall and straight lines are too great, I instantly assume that this was not made naturally. The most logical assumption of what I'm looking at is some kind of ruin.

'Fascinating' I thought as walked up to the wall and traced the markings on the wall with my fingers until I reached the sphere dent. As soon as I reached the dent, the markings started to glow faintly and a very bright yellowish light came from the corner of the cave. Startled by the sudden mysterious event, I quickly stumbled backwards couple steps before I stopped and stared in interest, wander, and hint of fear. I waited for couple moments for any other strange events to happen if there were any, but nothing happened. I don't know what's making that strange yellow light, but it looks quite alluring to my eyes. I cautiously walked toward the light, only to find a golden sphere with markings similar to the ones on the wall.

I looked back and forth between the sphere and the wall to find the sphere is about the same size as the dent in the wall. Putting two and two together, I'm guessing that object goes right where the dent is. I grabbed the ball and instantly, a yellowish figure stood before me and I stumbled and fell backwards. "Greeting guardian." it spoke. "W-Who are you? A-are you Kami?" I asked. "No, not Kami neither am I Shinigami or any deity. I'm Juno, and we simply came before." said now named Juno. "Wait, we? Are there more like you?" "Yes, there's more, like Jupiter, Minerva, and lots more. What you are currently seeing is Nexus. From here, the probabilities are calculated so that proper path may be chosen." "What path?" I asked. "Yours" "Mine?" "Yes, yours. As we speak, forces gather in secret, to prepare to seize lands for their own desires. Maintain the current course, will result in negative outcome. Your people, elemental nations, and countless others will be destroyed." "What should I do?"

"First, enter this sanctuary in front of you. This is one of many we have built and buried intact by many millennia of force of nature. In there you will gain knowledge and skills you will need. Touch the pedestal at the center of the sanctuary; you will need it the most. Also seek this symbol, west from Element Nation. There you will gain additional training to help you in your journey. You must protect the sanctuaries." Juno said as she disappeared and the sphere dimmed slightly.

I looked at the sphere I was holding a moment before I put into the dent. The symbol glowed slightly brighter and the cave shook as the wall slowly slides up. When I entered, I could hardly believe my eyes. What I see is a huge empty city, about as big as fire nation, and the buildings are completely different than what is back at home. Each building got to be no less than 175 stories tall, and the city is surrounding circularly around a central tower, which happens to be the tallest thing in the city. The whole city is about 10 kilometers (those of you who use imperial system that would be 6.21371 miles) below me, and underground. The light seems to be coming from inside buildings and the walls surrounding the city, making it look like a glowing city of paradise. It took me literally 30 minutes to get out my shock.

'Ughhhh, this is going to be a long walk.' I thought as I recalled what Juno had said to touch the pedestal, at the center of the sanctuary, and even though I'm right above the central tower, I have less than 10 kilometers to go down to the tower. I started going down the stairs that will lead me down to the city.

 **2 1/2hours later**

I dragged my feet to 15 feet high stone doors, short of breath. 'Why is this city so deep underground!? ' I thought before I dropped myself to the ground. After a moment of rest, I got to the door and put my hands on it. 'This is it, right'. I pushed the door as hard I can and the door opened just enough for me to get through. When I entered, there is bright, white, sphere that is half embedded in rectangular stone, at the center of the vast empty space. There are weird symbols in a circle, just beside stone. 'This is what Juno told me to touch' I took my right hand, reached out and touched the pedestal. What happened next was something that would change my life forever. My body started to heat up dramatically, and glowing lines along with what looks like some kind of seals started to creep up from my arm to rest of my body. My whole body feels like on fire, and this intense pain is unbearable. I tried to move my arm away but my body is not responding. Everything went dark and I was gone.

 **Later**

"Ughhhh What hit m- Oh, right. She could have at least told me it's going to hurt." I said as slowly sit up from the ground. I feel a bit weak. I started checking myself for any damage, but when I saw my hands and arms, they were covered with dim light lines and circles with weird symbols on them. It gradually disappeared. 'Huh, weird' I proceeded back to any damages, and made sure there wasn't any problem. Seeing that there is nothing else in the room, I decided to go back to the surface. As I about to leave, I'm shocked when this strange alien like thing just appeared on the wall (It's the same thing, as a device where ancient's knowledge is held in Stargate). I just took out my rustic and chipped knife out on reflex. Moments have passed before my curiosity has gotten better of me, as I approached the device cautiously. When I gotten near it, I looked inside it.

There is just pure black background with many coloured lights in it as if I'm looking at the night sky. Before I noticed what happened, this thing just grabbed my head tightly and holds it. I tried to get free by anyway possible but my resistant are futile. I feel this burning sensation going into my brain at intense rate. I lost conscious again when this thing had released my head.

 **About 3 1/2 hours later**

'Juno you bitch. I'm going to kill you when I get my hands on you.' I thought as I breathing heavily and gotten to surface by stairs. 'Although Juno told me to go to the west, it's just too suspicious for me to be just get up and go. I cannot have any loose ends of me gone.' I looked out the cave, and found it still raining and my fire is out. 'Might as well leave kage bushin in this village and go, and this rain would lose any trails I might leave. "I guess it's _valeant_ for now, Konoha" I said, not knowing that I said one strange word. I left to pack my stuff in the village for long journey.

 **12 Years Later, October 10, Kushina POV**

Not much have changed in the last nine years. My eldest daughter along with my best friend's eldest son Itachi, has managed to graduate from the school at age 9, became jounin at 12 and joined Anbu at 13. Akira had become Anbu captain at age 15. Akira's bloodlines skills have become renowned throughout fire country, that Fire Daimyo paid a personal visit to the Konoha, to praise her on his way to an important meeting in his busy schedule. Speaking of Uchiha, there was an intense period of time, few years ago where Uchiha almost went in rebellion; however the fourth hokage barely managed to a compromise with Fugaku, and avoided the slaughter of the clan. Yuri, Menna, and Karin have passed graduation exam as top three scored in their age group, and have passed chunin exam and survived the invasion three years ago. They instantly promoted to chunin after the invasion and new treaty was signed between Suna and Konoha. Yuri and Menna went on a 3 year training trip with Jiraiya after the chunin exam finished. They going to be back home today, so Minato and I have organized a party to celebrate their 15th birthday and Akira 18th birthday, as well as their welcome home party. Every clan and friends have been invited. Even Kages and major Daimyos families are also coming to the party. Since this year chunin exam takes place in Konoha, and they wanted to show at least some modesty by going to the party.

As I finishing final touches on the decor in the living room, I accidentally back myself into a bookshelf and knocked down few books as a result. I went to put the books back in their own place until I notice one that I have forgotten about. Well it wasn't exactically a book; it's more like an album of pictures. 'I never thought I would see it again. Wait, this says 'Photos of Akira and Naruto'. 'Who's Naruto?' I thought. I flipped to the first page 'Oct. 10, XXXX', and the first picture I see is myself on the hospital bed with two newborn babies sleeping soundlessly, wrapped in bundles of cloth. There is also few pictures of newborns being held by Minato, Jiraiya, and Tsunade. I started to have this huge dread at the back of my head and anxiety. I started to quickly flip one page after another, and when I reached pages of 3 year olds of them, amount of picture with Naruto in it started to drop drastically, and halfway through their 3rd year of life, there is no more pictures of Naruto. Now there is this huge dread and regret in my head. 'What have I done?'

 **Hana Inuzuka POV**

It's been 9 years since I last talk and seen Naruto and 6 years since last heard of him. I feel guilty for betraying him for so long and harsh words. Few years have I realized that I might have been bit too selfish and harsh? It's been 6 years since I heard of him, and I wanted to apologize and if possible, to be at least friends with him.

 **Flashback 9 years ago Naruto Clone POV**

Hana and I have been in a serious relationship for a year now, and I'm heading to the spot behind school, Hana and I spend together after school, carrying with her favorite flower. When I went around the last corner, I see Hana and Iruka having heated making out session. I entered a state of shock that couldn't do anything a while, and dropped the flower. At that moment Hana noticed me in state of shock and immediately put some distance from Iruka. "Naruto, uhh this isn't what looks like." Hana said. When she said that Iruka noticed Naruto. I got out my state of shock and let my bangs shadowed over my eyes. "How long have you two been together?" I asked with some aggressive tone. Iruka and Hana became more tensed. "Naruto -" Hana started, but I cut her off. "HOW LONG?!" I yelled. Hana looks like as if a scared puppy in a corner with its nightmare in front of it. "Two months" she said with shame and regret. "I thought you loved me, so wh-" "I do love you" "Then why are you with him!"

"Hey! No one speaks to my sister like that!" The little boy about the age of my little siblings, and two Inuzuka fang tattoos on his cheeks. He immediately started to charge at me. "Kiba don't- " Hana tried to warn her brother, but it was too late. Taken by surprise from sudden charge, I instinctively gotten into a stance and gave him a powerful kick to his face. Kiba fell 5 feet from where he was kicked. "Kiba!" Hana and Iruka ran to Kiba and started checking Kiba. He seems to be fine, but out cold and a huge bruise on his face. I felt sorry for the kid. I didn't meant to hurt the kid. "I'm sorry Han-" I started but was cut by Hana. "GO AWAY!" My heart sank to depths of hell. "Hana please." I pleaded. "GO AWAY! I HATE YOU! YOU MONSTER!" Now that tore part of my heart that wouldn't be filled. I left and never have I seen her and Iruka.

 **Flashback end**

My relationship with Iruka went down quite a bit in past few years. We are still together but I feel that we are not as passionate as we used to be around the same time I last heard about Naruto. I just wish he is here, I miss him so much.

 **Kurenai POV**

I have been feeling a bit down lately. I can't quite feel being some responsible for disappearance of Naruto. After few months after little incident between Naruto and Hana, I felt sympathy for Naruto's despair. He looked gloomy and void of life after losing Hana in his life in a bad way. Although he may be 3 years younger than me, but he looks like he have experienced more pain than a normal person who would experience in their whole lifetime. After consulting him for a while, one thing led to another and gotten together. After few months later was when it started to spiral down, Asuma came back to Konoha 8 years ago, with his family from the capital, from a visit to the Fire Daimyo, doing few jobs him. Asuma was my helpless big crush during my school days, and a real good friend. During his welcoming party, you can say feeling of crush on him came back, and when he asked me out. Well I couldn't resist him and made out with him. You can say a similar situation with Hana had happened when Naruto was looking for me in the party. After that I never seen him again and Asuma seems to have some grudge against him for trying to steal his girl and beating him badly. Even though I am still going out with Asuma, my crush on him had faded dramatically in past few years and I have this dread and guilt of what I did to Naruto. I just hope we could make up.

 **Normal POV**

Same thing happened to Naruto with Yugao after she joined Anbu with Hayate and with Anko shortly after with Itachi. Anko's break up the most damaging to Naruto due to very close relationship and similar suffering they experienced, and also he feels guilty of hurting both his teammates. Of course Mikoto became furious in the state her son, and Naruto gotten kicked out of the team and that's the last time someone from Konoha saw and heard of Naruto. There are other people Naruto have gotten close to while in the village. At age 7, Naruto had helped Tenten find something she can be good at, to help her reach her goal to be great Kunoichi like Tsunade and prove women can be good as well. Hinata also seems to be quite attached to Naruto after being saved in a kidnap. Though she is quite shy, so she always stalks him whenever she has free time. Usually Naruto avoids Yamanaka clan, to avoid having them experience his memory of his hellish life, but also the knowledge, wisdom, and skills gained from the incident in the wilderness. If it ever gotten into wrong hands or in the wrong time, that can have profound consequences. However, this did not deter him helping young Ino in the arts of information gathering. Though, she appears to always fail to gain any information about Naruto, when she tries to blackmail him as a revenge of teasing her. Tenten and Ino had ended their friendship after they became a bit fangirl with Neji and Sasuke.

 **Kushina POV**

The entire guest had come to party and more are on its way, and my husband has yet to come back to work, and my little babies should be here anytime soon. "Kushina" I heard and looked to find Minato just shunshin in front of me. "I'm not too late am I?" "No they are not here yet." "Thank Kami" "Minato, I need to ta-" "Minato! We were beginning to think that you weren't coming!" Hiashi yelled across the room. "Yeah right. No paperwork is going to get in my way of celebrating my children birthday." Minato yelled back. "Can we talk later? It has been far too long since I had friendly conversation with him." Minato left with Hiashi and some people to talk before I could say that it's rather important.

 **Few Hours later**

Menna, Yuri and Akira arrived home surprised few minutes after Minato came. They got huge amount of present and praise, especially from the Daimyo and some Kages. People are having fun and partying as if there is no tomorrow. Minato and I are being busy catching up with our friends and talking with people as well as serving some drinks. Though at the back of my mind, the guilt of failure as a mother and dread have been increasing over time since I first realized about Naruto. I haven't seen Naruto coming in the house for his party. Almost all of the people don't seem to know who Naruto is. Those who do know are Anko, Kurenai, Hana, Yugao, their boyfriends and Mikoto. Though it seems they didn't want to talk about him. What's worse is that I don't know how Naruto looks like and anything about him. I finally managed to find and gotten to Minato who is talking to his friends. "Minato. May I talk to you privately? It's rather important." "Okay, I'll be back guys." He said before following me. I lead him to the base of the staircase down the hall away from the party area. "So what did you want to talk about?" He asked. "What do you know about Naruto?" I asked.

There is a moment of pause before he asked "Who?" "Naruto, our son, Akira's twin." I said, getting scared of the possibility of the thought of Naruto's death. "Akira doesn't ha-" Minato started but before he could finish he had the face of realization and horror. A moment of Minato thought went by, and a huge shattering and crashing sound came from the party area. We ran to where the party is taking place and found windows smashed, and two males, one tall and older with brownish with hint of gray hair, while the other shorter and younger with white hair, laying on the ground with broken window and wall around them.


End file.
